


The Eliza/Maggie Betrayal

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cheating, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Maggie Sawyer Has a Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maggie and Alex go to Midvale to announce their engagement to Eliza and Alex is called away leaving Eliza and Maggie together alone, and what begins is a terrible betrayal.
Relationships: Eliza Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	The Eliza/Maggie Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hey there everyone, here is the Eliza/Maggie request I was asked to write.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Maggie was exceptionally nervous today, Alex and her would be spending the weekend in Midvale with Eliza Danvers, Alex and Maggie were going announce their engagement to Eliza, the only person that knew about their engagement was Lena and Kara.

Kara and Lena stayed behind because they were moving in together which made Alex proud and happy that Kara finally found some happiness. Pulling up outside Alex’s phone buzzed to life, grabbing the phone from her pocket Alex smiled as Maggie took her seatbelt off “Who is it?” Maggie asked as she looked at her fiancée whilst sitting there in the passenger seat in a leather jacket and jeans.

Alex looked at Maggie “Text from Kara; _‘Congrats again on your engagement, give Eliza my love and please tell her that I’ll be dropping by next week’_ ” Alex read the text before pocketing her phone, sliding out of the car Alex and Maggie walked to the trunk and opened it up.

Reaching in Alex and Maggie grabbed their luggage before she turned and made their way towards the house where Alex and Kara grew up together, walking to the door Alex and Maggie stepped inside “Mom, I’m home!” Alex called out as she and Maggie stepped inside.

Closing the door behind them Maggie set her bag down as Alex did the same, Eliza walked in soon after and she beamed a bright smile. Walking over to her daughter Eliza wrapped her in a tight hug as Maggie stood there and watched as Alex and Eliza embraced. Pulling away and walking over to Maggie; Eliza wrapped her arms around Maggie tight as Maggie smiled into the hug.

Pulling away Eliza looked at Alex “So, how’s Kara doing?” she asked.

“She’s great, she and Lena are moving in together” Alex admitted as she nodded her head “Oh Kara sends her love and she told me to tell you that she’ll be dropping by next week” she revealed.

“Excellent” Eliza beamed as she slapped her hands together “Okay well your room is ready so why don’t you go and put your luggage away whilst I see to food” Eliza said as she turned and headed towards the kitchen, Alex grabbed her bag and she made her way up the stairs as Maggie followed though lagging behind, she couldn’t help but look over her shoulder and catch a glimpse of Eliza’s ass in those tight jeans.

Maggie turned her head away as Eliza cleared her throat, looking at Maggie with a smirk Eliza folded her arms as Maggie turned and ran up the stairs leaving Eliza alone with her thoughts, she had to admit that she found herself sexually attracted towards Maggie, ever since that day she came to National City to visit Kara and Alex, she had used her spare key and entered the apartment only to get a shock.

Alex and Maggie were completely naked with Alex straddling Maggie’s lap with Maggie’s cock buried deep inside Alex, heat pooled between Eliza’s legs as she remembered the sheer size and girth of Maggie’s cock after Alex had jumped off Maggie’s lap and covered herself, Kara couldn’t stop laughing and neither could Lena when Alex and Eliza told them about it afterwards, poor Kara tumbled off the seat she was in and was on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

When Alex and Maggie returned downstairs, Eliza, Alex and Maggie were gathered around the table and Alex made the announcement that Maggie and her were engaged to be married, Eliza was so happy and hugged them both tight again and the night went on as Alex, Maggie and Eliza talked about the potential wedding dates, as they sat there though Alex’s phone went off.

“Crap, there’s an issue at the DEO” Alex said as she looked at her phone before she got to her feet “I’ll have to head back” Alex said as she pocketed her phone.

“Want me to come with you?” Maggie asked as she looked at Alex who was grabbing her jacket.

“No I’ll be fine, stay here with my mom and I’ll be back as soon as I can” Alex said, leaning down she kissed Maggie’s cheek before she made her way to the door and left the house leaving Alex and Eliza alone together.

Once Maggie and Eliza were alone Eliza carried the dishes into the kitchen and Maggie got up from her seat to help, an hour passed as Maggie and Eliza finished washing and drying the dishes they had used that night, once the last dish was washed, dried and put away Eliza grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge “Drink?” Eliza offered.

Nodding her head Maggie smiled “Please” she replied as she looked at her future mother in law, though taking a glimpse at Eliza’s ass as the older woman bent down to grab the glasses from the cupboard.

Setting the glasses down Eliza popped open the bottle of wine and poured the liquid into the 2 glasses she had grabbed from the cupboard. Maggie and Eliza sat there for a whilst as Eliza asked Maggie what she was thinking for the wedding, but neither Alex nor Maggie had gotten that far into the planning in fact they hadn’t even made plans to start the planning yet, Eliza and Maggie continued to stand there together in the kitchen alone, the sexual tension between them was at it’s highest as they stared at one another.

Setting her glass down onto the kitchen counter; Eliza surged forward and her lips collided with Maggie’s, stumbling back Maggie placed her hands on Eliza’s hips and tried to push her back, her brain going crazy from the kiss as she tried to push Eliza back “No… stop!” Maggie pleaded as Eliza’s lips continued to assault hers “Please… I love… Alex” Maggie tried but Eliza was not stopping.

 _‘Oh god, her lips feel so good’_ Maggie thought to herself as her attempt to push Eliza away from her turned into Maggie pulling her closer, their body’s pressed against one another and Maggie moaned, feeling the heat between Eliza’s legs as the bulge in her pants bumped against the hot area of Eliza’s crotch.

Breaking the kiss Eliza licked her lips as she gazed into Maggie’s eyes “Want me to stop?” she challenged, Maggie surged forward and instead of speaking Maggie replied by initiating another passionate kiss, stumbling back Eliza let out a grunt as her ass bumped into the kitchen counter, hoisting Eliza up Maggie let out a groan as Eliza held onto her and ground against the bulge in Maggie’s jeans.

“Oh fuck… so big” Eliza purred as she held onto Maggie, tangling her hands through her hair Eliza and Maggie continued to make out, their tongues battling for dominance as Maggie pulled off her jacket and tossed it aside, Maggie allowed Eliza’s tongue into her mouth and Eliza moaned as her tongue explored Maggie’s mouth for a moment before breaking the kiss.

“Fuck, your mouth tastes so good” Eliza whispered breathless, her eyes black with lust as Eliza surged forward and began to kiss her again, their kiss became more intense and sloppy, wet sounds and moans filled the kitchen, spit dripping between their parted lips with they broke apart, panting heavily Maggie and Eliza looked into each other’s eyes before Maggie and Eliza surged forward.

Jumping off the kitchen counter Eliza and Maggie stumbled from the kitchen into the living room and towards the stairs, breaking the kiss long enough Maggie and Eliza made there way up the stairs together, Eliza tugging her shirt off and her bra soon followed as Maggie unbuckled her jeans and pulled her black shirt off, kicking the bedroom door shut Eliza and Maggie stumbled into the bedroom giggling.

Pinning Eliza against the bedroom door with her hands above her head, Maggie pushed her knee between Eliza’s thighs causing a sharp gasp to escape Eliza’s lips followed by a long moan “Alex must never know about this” Maggie growled into Eliza’s ear causing Eliza to shiver as she nodded her head in agreement, the last thing they wanted was to lose Alex and they sure as hell didn’t want to get Kara angry at them, Maggie was still troubled by the threatening shovel talk Kara had made after Alex announced her engagement.

Smiling Maggie surged forward and kissed Eliza deep, releasing Eliza’s hands and placing her hands on Eliza’s hips Maggie pulled Eliza to the bed until Eliza pulled them to a stop, looking confused for a moment Maggie watched Eliza grin as she lowered herself to her knees and undid Maggie’s jeans.

Gripping the hem of Maggie’s jeans Eliza pulled the jeans and Maggie’s boxer shorts down to the floor, Maggie’s fully erect and thick 9inch cock slapping her cheek as she knelt there in front of her daughter’s fiancee, her mouth-watering at the sight of Maggie’s cock inches away from her with lips.

Gripping hold of the hilt of Maggie’s cock Eliza slid her tongue up along the underside to the thick mushroom head and back down, sliding her tongue along the thick shaft Eliza wrapped her lips around one of Maggie’s balls and sucked on her.

Letting out a loud moan as she tangled her fingers through Eliza’s hair, Maggie arched back and let out another moan as Eliza switched between both her balls, sucking, and licking eagerly as Maggie yanked her hair.

Pulling away from Maggie’s balls Eliza wrapped her lips around Maggie’s thick mushroom head and she began to suck, sucking hungrily as she bobbed her head as spit coated the thick shaft, Maggie looked down and watched as Eliza eagerly sucked her cock “Oh god, Eliza” Maggie whispered as she watched Eliza bobbing her head “Where did she learn to suck cock like this” Maggie thought to herself unaware that she had said it out loud.

Pulling back Eliza smirked “From Kara” she purred before she wrapped her mouth around the head of Maggie’s cock and she began bobbing her head again, eagerly sucking Maggie’s cock until she was deepthroating it, spit dripping down from her mouth as she gagged on Maggie’s cock as it hit the back of her throat.

Maggie arched her back and she let out a loud cry as her cock pulsed, shooting thick white ropes of hot cum into Eliza’s eager mouth, gripping Eliza’s hair tight Maggie recovered from how hard Eliza had made her cum, Eliza got back to her feet and Maggie took control, Eliza’s clothes were thrown across the room until the older Danvers was completely naked and her pussy was dripping from how aroused she was.

Pushing Eliza onto the bed Maggie crawled on and hovered over Eliza “So, hmmm you’ve had Kara’s cock huh?” Maggie purred as she Eliza’s head and with a yank of Eliza’s hair Maggie bit down on Eliza’s neck, Eliza gasped and moaned as Maggie bit her hard enough to sting and bruise, pulling back Maggie looked into Eliza’s eyes as the older woman wrapped her legs around Maggie’s waist “Such a dirty slut, aren’t you”

Shivering as she nodded her head, Eliza’s kegs wrapped around Maggie’s hips tight, Maggie surged in and kissed Eliza deep, their tongues battling again for dominance as the tip of Maggie’s cock was brushing against Eliza’s soaked cunt, breaking the kiss long enough Maggie looked into Eliza’s eyes as she pressed the thick mushroom head of her cock against Eliza’s soaked core.

Looking into Eliza’s eyes Maggie pushed her hips forward, the tip of her cock pushing apart Eliza’s soaked lips and the older woman sucked her in, pushing deep Maggie let out a soft groan as she buried her face in the curve of Eliza’s neck as Eliza moaned louder, her insides clenching Maggie’s cock tight as Maggie pushed deeper until she bottomed out inside Eliza.

Arching her back Eliza nodded her head motioning for Maggie to continue, not needing another invitation Maggie began to move her hips slowly, Eliza’s velvet walls of her cunt clenching around Maggie tight as Maggie held onto her tight, pushing her cock deep Maggie groaned again as she felt Eliza’s walls tightening around her, panting and moaning heavily Maggie began to pick up the pace.

The headboard began roughly slamming against the wall as Eliza held on tight, digging her nails into Maggie’s back as Maggie aggressively slammed her cock deep into Eliza’s tight cunt, throbbing as their climax built Eliza pulled Maggie into another passionate kiss, grunting and moaning as she pistoned her lips Maggie picked up the pace as Eliza’s insides clenched around her tight.

Throwing her head back Maggie groaned as her cock throbbed, shooting thick ropes deep inside Eliza who was clinging to her tight, Eliza’s screams filled the house as she came hard, her juices spilling all over Maggie’s cock as they held onto each other tight panting heavily Eliza and Maggie calmed down and road out their climax together, unable to keep their eyes open Maggie and Eliza passed out and drifted asleep in each other’s arms.

The following morning:

Maggie awoke with Eliza’s head resting on her breasts, her body pressed against Maggie’s side as they lay there, stretching her arms out above her head Maggie leaned down and kissed Eliza’s forehead before closing her eyes and she allowed herself to relax, her cell phone beeped to life causing Eliza to stir as she snuggled into Maggie’s side “Turn you’re phone off” she whined. A small smile lifted in the corner of Maggie’s mouth as she grabbed her cell phone and looked at the screen, it was a text from Alex and it read; _Finished with the emergency at the DEO, heading to the car now and I will be there in 3 hours”_ Maggie sighed as she looked at Eliza, Maggie looked at the screen _“Love you”_ was the end of the text Maggie got from Alex.

“Who is it?” Eliza asked as she rolled over onto her back, wiping her eyes Eliza looked at Maggie, the expression on Maggie’s face gave her the answer “What’s going on, did Kara hear us and tell Alex?” she asked worried.

“No, Alex is on her way back, she said she will be here in 3 hours” Maggie replied, quoting the text Alex had sent her.

Eliza smirked “Hmm, 3 hours huh” she looked down at the throbbing erection between Maggie’s legs “Well, in that case” she purred as she straddled Maggie’s lap, leaning down Eliza kissed Maggie’s lips before she pulled away and slid off Maggie “Come and meet me in the shower” she purred.

Maggie watched as Eliza walked out of the bedroom leaving Maggie laying there in bed, looking at her phone Maggie’s heart twisted at the sight of the picture of Alex that she had on her phone, hearing Eliza’s voice from the shower Maggie turned the phone over so the screen was facing down and she rose to her feet, walking out of the bedroom Maggie joined Eliza in the shower.

Letting out a soft moan Eliza leaned back into Maggie’s embrace, tilting her head to the side Eliza gave Maggie access to her neck, gently biting and nibbling on Eliza’s neck; Maggie’s hands slid around and started to grope Eliza’s breasts as her cock was sandwiched between Eliza’s ass cheeks, clenching her ass Eliza ground her ass against Maggie’s cock.

A moan escaped her lips as she turned her head and kissed Maggie’s lips before she bent over for Maggie, Eliza nodded her head as she bit her lip whilst looking into Maggie’s eyes and Maggie understood what Eliza was asking for, pressing the thick mushroom head of her cock between Eliza’s ass cheeks Maggie pushed her way inside her.

Throwing her head back Eliza cried out as she felt Maggie’s cock pushing deep into her ass, reaching down Eliza rubbed her clit with her face pressed against the glass of the shower, Maggie’s cock sliding in deeper as she tangled her hands in Eliza’s hair, roughly yanking Eliza’s hair Maggie pulled back before she thrusted forward, her cock slamming deep inside Eliza’s ass again as Eliza moaned and writhed in pleasure.

Maggie and Eliza continued in their lust as they fucked in the shower, soaked from the water pouring from the showerhead as Eliza howled and screamed as she came multiple times, first getting fucked in the ass before Maggie fucked her tight pussy up against the wall, Maggie and Eliza made out as Maggie’s cock filled the older Danvers until they were both spend, Maggie’s cum fulling Eliza up as they rode out multiple orgasms together whilst holding onto each other tight.

When they checked the time they had found that they had been at this for 2 hours and Alex was due soon, Maggie and Eliza scrambled to get changed into fresh clothes before they settled down on the couch together, 1 hour later Alex had arrived with a beaming smile, completely unaware of the terrible betrayal her mother and fiancee had committed, walking over to her fiancee Alex kissed Maggie deep before she went upstairs to get changed and showered.

Eliza and Maggie sat there in silence before Maggie turned to Eliza “Alex, must never know” she whispered, Eliza nodded her head in agreement, she too was not eager for her daughter to find out what had gone on between the 2 of them and she was thankful that Kara wasn’t nearby because she would have gone berserk, Kara loved Alex dearly and would do anything to protect her.

Alex and Maggie continued their plans to stay in Midvale for the weekend but Eliza’s and Maggie’s passion continued to burn hotter than fire, whenever Alex went out for a run, went to have a shower or even went to sleep Eliza and Maggie would sneak off and have a passionate affair, luckily for Eliza and Maggie; Kara was powerless after she had solar flared out after a brutal fight so she couldn’t find out about their betrayal.

The longer more their affair carried on, the more risks they took with one another; one night Alex, Eliza and Maggie were sitting on the couch together, Maggie was sandwiched between both women as they watched the movie, looking over to Alex; Maggie found the redhead was fast asleep, watching Alex for a moment Maggie smiled at Eliza who just smirked at her.

Reaching over Eliza unzipped Maggie’s jeans and she pulled Maggie’s cock out, looking at Alex one more time Eliza moved leaned down and she wrapped her mouth around Maggie’s cock, sucking on Maggie’s cock eagerly and making herself choke and gag on the thick meat between Maggie’s legs, spit and slobber coated Maggie’s cock as Eliza sucked on Maggie’s meat hungry and gagging for it.

Alex never woke, she was still fast asleep as Maggie bucked and struggled to stop herself from crying out as her cock erupted, cum shooting deep into Eliza’s waiting mouth, when Alex did wake up it was as if nothing happened, Alex went off to bed for an early night leaving Eliza and Maggie alone together to continue their passionate affair, they felt really guilty for the betrayal but at the same time they couldn’t stop, the erotic feeling they got whilst having sex with Alex close by was powerful.

5 minutes after Alex was gone Maggie and Eliza began another heated make out session, spit being traded as their tongues dueled for dominance, tongues circling, dancing and battling Maggie and Eliza moaned as Eliza straddled Maggie’s lap and deepened the kiss as spit slid from Maggie’s mouth to Eliza’s and back again.

Their make out becoming more sloppy, intense and messy, “Fuck you taste so good” Eliza purred as Maggie growled as she slapped Eliza’s ass hard causing the older woman to gasp and moan, that night Eliza and Maggie had rough sex right there on the couch whilst Alex was asleep in bed.

When the weekend visit was over Alex had hugged her mom tight before she took the luggage to the car leaving Maggie and Eliza alone together, looking to her daughter once more Eliza made sure Alex’s back was to her before she surged forward and her lips collided with Maggie’s, Maggie was frozen and panicking but soon she sank into the kiss, their tongues meeting one another and swirling around as Alex placed the luggage in the back.

Slamming the trunk down Eliza and Maggie back away just as Alex turned to them “We’re ready, see you soon mom” Alex called to her.

Eliza and Maggie hugged each other tight before they parted, Maggie getting into the car whilst Eliza closed the door, tracing her lips with her fingers Eliza smiled, pulling out her cell phone Eliza sent a text to Maggie before she returned to the kitchen.

In the meantime:

Maggie was in the car, her lips tingling from the kiss she had shared with Eliza until her cell phone beeped to life, reaching into her pocket Maggie smiled as she looked at her phone and saw it was a text from Eliza.

 _Come back soon ;)_ – Eliza

Smiling to herself Maggie cleared her throat “I forgot to mention, I’m going away for a while Alex” she said.

“Oh, where’re you going?” Alex asked, looking curiously at her fiancée.

“I’m going to the police academy in Gotham to serve as a lecturer in 3 days” Maggie answered.

“Okay, need me to come with you?” Alex asked as she looked at Maggie before she focused on the road ahead.

“No… I’m good” Maggie said as she smiled and kissed Alex’s cheek before she grabbed her phone and texted Eliza.

 _3 Days, I’ll see you in 3 days ;)_ – Maggie

That night both Maggie and Eliza masturbated thinking of one another, 3 days until they saw one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading
> 
> Again this was requested by 'RennyWilson' *Hands out pitchforks and flaming torches to the readers* their over there... get them 
> 
> *Runs away*


End file.
